


Silver Bracelet

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [13]
Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Lydie is really only mentioned in passing, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Juste doesn't want only a piece of jewelry to remember his friend by.
Relationships: Juste Belmont & Maxim Kischine
Series: October Prompts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Silver Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Angst with an ambiguous/open ending

Cold metal greeted Juste’s skin, the angles biting into his skin as he grasped the bracelet tighter. A bright blue gem rested at the center, surrounded by the intricate silver metalwork. As he ran his fingers over the precious object, Juste couldn’t help but wonder, _Why did Maxim give it to me?_

There was more to it than simply gaining entrance to a room, even if it was to help Lydie; Maxim’s eyes had been pleading, sad, desperate even. He’d said there was no more time, and he barely brought his arm up to offer the precious symbol of their friendship to Juste.

His friend said it was meant as a memento of sorts, but those were meant as a final… surely he didn’t mean…

Juste had seen it though, the darkness in Maxim’s soul. Something was wrong, something Juste couldn’t--or didn’t want to--understand. He only wanted his best friend back.

But as he looked carefully at the memento, blue and silver winking up at him in the candlelight, Juste wondered if perhaps that was the last time he would have anything of his friend back. He placed the bracelet in a safe pocket of his coat; It was time to move on.

0-o-0

“Ah. The Belmont.”

Juste had his weapons out and ready to strike with one swift motion. Looking up, he saw the one who spoke, Death. The creature was said to be the most loyal of Dracula’s servants, and was undoubtedly responsible for the partial resurrection of the castle.

“You!” The bracelet in his pocket felt heavier than ever. “You will not stop me from finding my friends, nor taking this castle down.”

“I am certain I will, young Belmont,” said the reaper. “Though it appears you found one of them already. And then promptly lost him.”

Juste ground his teeth. “What did you do?”

Death tilted his head to the side, an imitation of life and curiosity.

“What have you done to Maxim? He has been acting odd ever since we arrived here, and you must be responsible!”

“Odd? How would I know what odd is for your… friend?” But the slight glow behind Death’s eye sockets felt cruel and coldly amused. “Perhaps it is he who is responsible for his own changes. The castle brings out many things in mortals.”

“Do not lie to me, creature.” Juste snapped his whip in warning. Death moved out of the way, scythe materializing in his hands. “Maxim would never.”

“Never what? Never change sides? Never serve the Lord of the castle, or resurrect him?” Death’s bones clattered together, as if he was laughing. “Many mortals have done exactly those things.”

Juste swung several more times at the reaper, but it moved out of the way. His fists were tight on his whip, his mind too embroiled in anger to reach for his magic.

“Maxim wouldn’t. He has spent his whole life training to fight against the night and its dark creatures. He left on a quest to do so, but then the castle appeared, and Lydie was taken, and Maxim changed!” Juste was breathing harder, unable to stop his vitriol from spilling out.

Death had paused, unnaturally still. “Left on a quest? To stop the Master?”

“Yes. To become stronger and-” Juste quickly searched his memory for what Maxim had said, “-to stop Dracula from raising again.”

Death, though already a skeleton, appeared as though he was smiling wider. “And yet. It seems he failed on both accounts, don’t you think?” And without another word, he disappeared, physical form gone between one blink and the next.

Juste wanted to curse; He wanted to cry. One hand brought out the precious silver bracelet. Shaking fingers traced the shapes again, over and over, like answers were hidden just within the twists of the silver. 

He had to find his friends, both of them.

0-o-0

Lydie lay still, unconscious, on the floor. Maxim leered at Juste from across the room. He boasted about how there was nothing left of the friend Juste once knew, that he had given himself over to darkness completely and would become the new Dark Lord.

Juste drew out his whip, heart heavy.

He had found his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> My boy Juste is finally here, and the first thing I write for him is angst. ^^; Oh well. There will be opportunities in the future.  
> It was surprisingly difficult to write him though! Maybe just because it's been so long since I've gone through the game.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this, and I'll see you tomorrow! :3


End file.
